Imperdoável
by Clarie Potter
Summary: Possivelmente Harry era quem mais sentiria sua falta... Ou ele é quem sentiria mais falta do garoto? " - Ouro no Chall Maldiçoes - HarryxCedric


**Título:** Imperdoável

**Autor:** Gab.y

**Ship:** Cedric Diggory/ Harry Potter

**Tema:** Avada Kedavra

**Linha:** _" Em você eu sei me sinto forte, com você não temo minha sorte. Eu sei que isso veio de você!"_

**Itens:**  
~Lua.

~Música

~Chocolate.

~Abandono.

**Resumo: **"Possivelmente Harry era quem mais sentiria sua falta... Ou _ele_ é quem sentiria mais falta do garoto? "

**Linha:** - _" Em você eu sei me sinto forte, com você não temo minha sorte. Eu sei que isso veio de você!"_

**TEMA: Avada Kedrava. **

_X_

Estava tão claro que quase se perguntavam de onde vinha esse holofote da noite, esse clarão ofuscante e tão mágico. A lua estava cheia, e brilhava com uma magnitude plácida e hipnotizante. Se você dirigisse seu olhar ao céu com atenção, veria outros pontos brilhantes e dançantes por ele, e incrivelmente, não eram as estrelas que brilhavam assim, eram as criaturinhas tão curiosas, que chamamos de _Vaga-Lumes. _

Harry não se importava com a lua, com vaga-lumes nem nada disso. Estava absorto em uma própria nostalgia deixando os olhos divagarem por aquela paisagem, e tentava afastar o pensamento, quando tudo se tornava borrado e a única coisa que podia enxergar era a luz verde proeminente daqueles pequenos seres. Parecia tão distante o dia em que tudo aquilo realmente lhe era bonito, ou no mínimo significante.

Uma mão tocou o seu ombro, desviando sua atenção ao nada. Era um gesto de reconforto, de ajuda, de carinho. Mas Harry ainda podia ver os pequenos riscos de luz verde ziguezagueando, embaçando sua vista, e a calma, a paz, só vieram quando sua cabeça se transportou para _quatro anos atrás._

.

Harry, bem como todos os alunos presentes no salão comunal naquela noite, observava um último papelzinho atrevido, cuspido pelo cálice de fogo, planar calmamente, ignorando a apreensão, e caindo na mão aberta, do absorto diretor. A caligrafia era inclinada, rabiscada, mas o que estava escrito não poderia ser mais óbvio: _Harry Potter._

Não era possível! Menores de dezessete anos não poderiam entrar no torneio! Mais do que três participantes não deveria haver! Não era justo Hogwarts ter dois campeões! Além desse rebuliço óbvio, havia motivos mais sérios por trás disso, os professores sabiam, Dumbledore sabia, mas preferiram deixar como estar. E arriscar. Deixe o menino, ele está acostumado com isso. Nada com que Harry, o menino-que-sobreviveu não saberia lidar.

Este herói, essa pessoa tão resistente e imbatível, tinha os seus pesados, quatorze anos nas costas, e os olhos, perfeitamente, verdes arregalados e assustados. Assustado como qualquer um estaria, por Merlin, as pessoas esqueciam que ele era apenas um ser humano. Um ser humano que salvou muita gente e várias vezes, mas que também já foi crucificado por elas muitas vezes mais.

Harry olhava para os outros três campeões, se sentindo totalmente deslocado, Merlin, se havia alguém 'lá em cima', este alguém não ia com a cara dele. Fleur com toda aquela beleza estonteante sorria, ao mesmo tempo em que ansiosa e preocupada, satisfeita pelo seu trabalho. Krum continuava com a mesma expressão de sempre, como se desse muito trabalho mudá-la, e ele já parecia ter esperado o óbvio. Os dois voltaram-se na direção do grifinório quando este entrou no recinto, Harry viu os olhos dos dois brilharem de forma acusadora, e mais tarde pode comprovar esse olhar, vendo-os reclamar com seus respectivos diretores.

Mas havia alguém que não o olhava assim, um único alguém, e aquilo incomodou Harry.

Havia piedade, e uma ridícula compaixão Lufa nos olhos de Cedric Diggory. Harry sabia que não era culpado, mas o que fazia Cedric ter essa certeza? Ou será que sentia apenas pena do garoto, achando o tão estúpido por ter arriscado a própria vida, possivelmente querendo chamar atenção? Seria clássico se pensassem isso dele, então Harry o ignorou, mas queria que Cedric parasse de olhá-lo desse jeito.

.

- Dragões Diggory, essa é a primeira tarefa... – O garoto disse de forma atropelada, pouco se importando com os pedidos de desculpa, pelos amigos, do menino a sua frente, evitava olhar Cedric diretamente nos olhos.

- Mas... Bem... _Por que?_ – Harry finalmente o olhou de forma mais digna, ele viu que Cedric estava surpreso, mas que sempre havia acreditado nele. Os olhos azuis dele agora brilhavam de admiração, velada, mas sincera. O grifinório queria dizer que foi por gratidão, mas não foi isso que disse.

- Achei que você deveria saber. Todos sabem, não seria _justo. _

Depois dessa saída triunfal grifinória, Harry largou o garoto dos olhos azuis perturbadores com os seus próprios pensamentos e conflitos. Harry não queria entender o porquê de se sentir tão envergonhado apenas olhando para ele, era ridículo, mas ele percebia que suas mãos tremiam. Cedric parecia saber o que acontecia dentro da sua cabeça, através dos seus olhos, ele não acusava e nem idolatrava, ele apenas olhava Harry como o ser humano que ele verdadeiramente era. Para o garoto era uma sensação nova, Harry havia se acostumado a ver os julgamentos prontos, sobre ele mesmo, nos olhos das pessoas.

Cedric ficou estancado tentando digerir aquela informação. Harry Potter havia se tornado um enigma para ele. Todos diziam muitas coisas, mas ele queria saber, de verdade, quem era esse garoto? Bem, grifinório e justo, como acabou de provar, mas será que era apenas um senso deliberado de justiça? Ele sempre soube que o grifinório não tinha culpa, ele agora havia comprovado isso, talvez ele apenas quisesse ser grato, se livrar do fardo de alguém que havia acreditado nele. Mas Cedric via as esmeraldas fugirem dele, como se temessem ser desvendadas, e a cada dia que se passava ele tomava um maior interesse por elas.

Segunda tarefa.

Um ovo, um ovo dourado e estridente. O que diabos aquilo tinha escondido? Qual era o segredo daquela mensagem? Se é que aquele grito macabro pode ser chamado de mensagem. É cansado de olhar para ele que Harry decidiu dar uma volta pelo castelo. Era incrível como sobreviver a um Córneo Húngaro podia fazer milagres a sua vida social. Até bom dia Harry já estava recebendo. E seus amigos estavam de volta, tudo estaria em paz, se ele não tivesse que ocupar o tempo e a paciência com aquela prova maldita.

Foi nesse auge de distração que alguém puxou seu braço, chamando-lhe atenção. Harry virou-se para ver quem era, e queria esconder o rosto em um vaso de mandrágoras quando sentiu suas bochechas corarem ao ver quem era. Aqueles olhos tão... Irritantemente azuis. Cedric sorria e parecia muito empolgado, seu rosto também estava corado, mas isso era por causa de uma súbita corrida, quando ele viu o garoto ao fim do corredor. O que também não era tão convencional.

Era desconfortável vê-lo sorrindo daquele jeito, ofegando lentamente, querendo lhe falar, eufórico de uma maneira boba e Lufa. Harry queria sair logo dali. O que poderia haver de tão importante? Se Cedric apenas queria agradecê-lo, aquilo tudo era um perda de tempo, ele não havia feito favor à ninguém.

- Harry... Eu... Eu queria... _Agradecer você. _

O grifinório suspirou entediado, na verdade foi muito mais para disfarçar aquele irritante desconforto. Cedric não tirava aquele sorriso do rosto, como se tivesse mais a dizer, mas Harry realmente, _precisava_ ir embora.

- Diggory, eu sei que você faria a mesma coisa. – cortou ele ríspido, mas o garoto a sua frente não se abalou.

- Eu sei. É por isso mesmo. Eu sei algo que pode te ajudar na segunda tarefa...

Cedric adorou ver seu rosto contrair em descrença e surpresa, olhando-o, finalmente, nos olhos. Ele não gostava quando o garoto o evitava, queria saber e perceber a suas reações, decifrá-las. Ao mesmo tempo em que se mantinha curioso, Harry se colocou na defensiva, como se isso sugerisse que ele não havia conseguido nada à respeito. Era tão divertido observar esses conflitos no garoto, mas quando ele perceberia que Cedric não queria julgá-lo?

Mas afinal o que Diggory queria?

- A não ser que você já tenha decifrado o enigma...

O garoto saiu da defensiva, relaxando os ombros. Ao mesmo tempo um cansaço, um tédio, e um desapontamento e frustração tomou conta do seu rosto. Cedric não gostou de vê-lo assim.

- Não, não consegui nada.

- Ótimo... Digo... Vo-vou poder ajudá-lo. – agora foi Cedric quem se sentiu envergonhado, balbuciando, trocando as palavras, que idiota. Afinal o que tinham esses olhos, tão verdes, para deixá-lo assim? Curioso, transtornado?

- Me diga, então, o que sabe?– Harry deu-lhe um meio sorriso de confiança, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, mostrando que estava atento. Cedric riu, ele ficava tão diferente em uma postura assim... Não parecia o mesmo garoto de há pouco.

- Sabe o banheiro dos monitores do quinto andar? – Harry engoliu seco, Cedric tinha se aproximado muito para dizer isso, sussurrando como se contasse um segredo.

- Se-sei – balbuciou o garoto em resposta não sabendo como reagir, o que afinal Diggory estava querendo causar? Mas ele prendeu a respiração quando Cedric se aproximou ainda mais.

_- É um ótimo lugar para um banho. _

Aquelas palavras foram sussurradas ao pé do ouvido do grifinório. Harry sentiu até o último fio de cabelo se arrepiar e o corpo todo contrair em surpresa. A voz de Diggory tão perto, sua respiração quente que chegava-lhe até o pescoço, tudo isso era tão _perturbador._

Diggory se afastou deixando Harry quase boquiaberto, e segurando um sorriso perverso nos lábios. Deu-lhe um prazer estranho causar essa confusão no menino, gostava de ver aqueles olhos trabalharem, reluzirem, e responderem aos estímulos do corpo todo. Mais tarde Cedric queria se dar um soco por ter reparado em tudo isso.

- Leve seu ovo para lá... E reflita um pouco na água quente está bem?

Harry quase ouviu sua risada, não maldosa, mas travessa, como de um menino que apronta. Depois de alguns minutos, ainda estático tentando digerir a informação, Harry finalmente decidiu se mover. Ou pelo menos pensar na "dica" que recebera. A verdade é que aquilo era um agradecimento por parte de Cedric, mas parecia mais uma vingança por uma provocação. Provocação que Harry sem querer havia causado.

O lufa-lufa conseguira seu objetivo. Chamou atenção do grifinório.

Harry se viu tão curioso à respeito de Cedric quanto este último estava com ele. Bem verdade que em tantos anos de escola, foram poucos os momentos que se viram, e uma derrota no quadribol marcava um desses encontros. Mas ele se lembrou daqueles mesmos olhos preocupados com ele, e não ligando para o pomo. Ele era especial, ele era um vencedor, Cedric merecia ganhar o torneio, ele é o herói que a escola precisava, e não ele, Harry Potter, o garoto que mal consegue domar os cabelos.

.

O encontro seguinte foi depois da segunda tarefa, ou seja, alguns meses depois. Eles não voltaram a se falar, a se provocar, tudo aparentemente voltou ao normal. Mas Harry conseguira o irritante hábito de procurar por Cedric, em qualquer lugar que estivesse. Simplesmente gostava de saber o que o garoto estava fazendo, ou se ele procurava a sua presença também.

Porque Cedric...

Bem, esse já não o tinha como hábito, mas sim como vício. Cada dia o enigma Harry Potter parecia mais confuso na sua mente, e mais atraente. Aquele garoto lhe chamava atenção, não pela cicatriz, ou pela história, mas pelo riso, pela espontaneidade, pelo modo discreto de ser, por suas atitudes, _pelos seus olhos..._

Ele era muito mais do que as pessoas achavam que era. Mas ao mesmo tempo não fazia questão de mostrar isso à ninguém, as pessoas que se dessem ao trabalho de descobrir. Como Cedric estava fazendo, e adorava fazer. Harry era confiante, ao mesmo tempo tímido, uma criatura quase adorável, o exemplo perfeito, de lealdade e coragem, Cedric percebeu isso também. Harry era o tipo que todos queriam admirar, ou odiar. Era o herói perfeito, era o campeão que a escola queria.

Diggory gostou de ver que o garoto também estava curioso ao seu respeito. Seus olhares muitas vezes se encontravam, e era como se surgissem faíscas do ambiente, mas lógico que nenhum deles percebia isso, ou pelo menos fingiam que não. Na verdade tudo que um sabia do outro, era o que diziam e comentavam, eles estavam dispostos a saber até onde iam os boatos, e quem era na realidade cada um, sem pressão, sem torneio, sem história nem nada, apenas eles mesmos.

Era uma noite de lua cheia, bem cheia. Além de linda, a paisagem estava agradável, quase obrigava os alunos a saírem do castelo, mesmo assim eram poucos os que faziam. Ninguém parecia entender a beleza de um luar assim, e nem gostar da graça que os pequenos _vaga-lumes, _como se estivessem comemorando essa lua tão linda.

Por vários motivos Harry achou que ia se ver sozinho ali, encostado em uma árvore e admirando o céu. Por outros ainda indecifráveis, ele não retornou quando percebeu que tal árvore já estava ocupada, e por outros ainda mais sérios, ficou feliz por ver que era _Cedric_ quem estava ali.

Ele foi se aproximando sorrateiro, e quando estava próximo, um cheiro doce penetrou no seu olfato. Só então percebeu que Cedric se esbaldava com uma barra de chocolate. Parecia uma criança, se divertindo e se lambuzando com um pedaço de doce. Mas o olhar era distante, e sua expressão não deixava dúvida que era um homem ali. E por mais traços de anjos que pudesse existir naquele corpo, ele se mostrava poderoso e muito altivo quando queria. De repente Harry se viu sem ar.

- Oh! Harry! Que susto.

Cedric havia se virado rápido para ver quem era, com os olhos arregalados e o canto dos lábios sujos de chocolate. Harry sentiu um calor, quando um alívio se formou na sua expressão ao ver que era ele quem se aproximava e sentava-se ao seu lado. Obviamente o garoto anotou em um quanto qualquer da memória, o uso do seu primeiro nome.

- Desculpe, não queria te assustar.

O lufa-lufa deu de ombros, deixando um espaço para Harry sentar-se ao seu lado. O grifinório aceitou o canto oferecido, olhando para o céu, distraído com a paisagem, e com o perfume que desta vez, tinha certeza que não vinha do chocolate.

- Bonita a noite não é?

Harry concordou, olhando a lua. Apesar de se sentir tão bem naquela situação, um desconforto, um formigamento invadia o seu corpo, e ele não sabia o que fazer, ou se deveria fazer alguma coisa. Talvez os dois estivessem ali tentando entender o que era afinal esse vínculo que surgia.

- Havia uma lenda para os Vaga-Lumes... Que eles eram capazes de realizar desejos, ou algo assim. Você deve saber, conviveu com trouxas.

- Não, não conheço. Mas trouxas têm a mania de dizer que tudo no mundo são capazes de realizar desejos.

- Oh Potter! Que falta de romantismo! – brincou Cedric, Harry se calou agradecendo à Merlin por estar escuro e Cedric não poder ver suas faces corarem.

- Mas o que você pediria? – a pergunta estava na ponta da língua e o grifinório não soube segurá-la, mas que conversa mais estranha!

- Ora Harry, eu não poderia lhe dizer. – brincou Cedric novamente, sorrindo para o garoto ao seu lado. Suas faces também se tingiram de rosa, mas bem mais sutilmente que o grifinório.

A brisa era quente, mas não era incômoda, os vaga-lumes continuavam dançando querendo chamar atenção para seu brilho. A lua continuava estática, não precisava de nada para ser notada e admirada, apenas dava um banho naqueles dois jovens ali presentes, iluminando suas faces, e pondo brilho nos seus olhos.

Harry deitou-se na relva, encostado a cabeça nos seus braços, encarando o céu que o engolia na sua imensidão. Cedric repetiu o gesto, se aproximando, sem querer, um pouco mais do grifinório. Mesmo a essa distância, Cedric podia perceber como ele era quente.

- Agora fiquei realmente curioso... – riu-se Harry, e Cedric o acompanhou sempre olhando de soslaio para suas expressões. Harry era tão diferente quando estava com ele do que na frente de outras pessoas. Era como se fosse verdadeiro, ele mesmo. De alguma forma Cedric sentiu-se grato por essa confiança.

- Mas me diga Harry, qual seria o _seu _desejo?

- Realmente... Eu não sei. – o garoto tornou-se sério de repente, suspirando fundo como se quisesse esquecer-se desses problemas um pouco. – Mas então, eu não poderia contar-lhe não é mesmo? – brincou, tentando aliviar a tensão.

- Depende. Você não conta um desejo, à pessoa que está envolvida nele.

Harry sentiu o corpo gelar, a voz de Cedric era séria, e tão incrivelmente próxima que era como se ecoasse na sua mente. Harry fechou os olhos antes de decidir olhá-lo diretamente, sentiu uma vontade enorme de sair correndo. Cedric estava sério, e tinha uma expressão reflexiva no rosto, como se tentasse calcular os possíveis estragos do que diria. Mas seus olhos brilhavam. Harry engoliu o medo e decidiu dar orgulho à Griffyndor.

- O que você poderia desejar de mim, Cedric?

Nem mesmo Harry acreditou na seriedade que ele conseguiu impor na sua voz. Cedric deitou-se de lado para olhá-lo melhor, Harry continuou virado para cima. O grifinório não esperava uma mão quente escorregar pelo seu rosto, pedindo para encará-lo. Harry jamais poderia imaginar que veria aquele calor nos olhos de alguém, e nem que seu coração pudesse, de repente, bater tão rápido. Naquele momento ele realmente acreditou que Vaga-Lumes realizavam desejos.

Cedric aproximou seu rosto do dele, sua respiração tocava o rosto de Harry que fechava os olhos, tímido, ou ansioso demais. Harry sentiu os braços de Cedric envolve-lo, e não teve vontade de repeli-lo. Gostou da presença de Cedric, sentiu-se protegido, com o tórax arfando e o coração batendo rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo, calmo, protegido, em paz. Naquele momento ele não temia nada.

O dedo indicador do lufa-lufa percorreu cada expressão no rosto de Harry, querendo conhecê-las, decifrá-las com o toque. Os olhos suaves, fechados, as pálpebras pesadas e os cílios longos, e nariz reto onde pendia seus óculos tão conhecidos, uma boca fina e totalmente vermelha, e uma pele branca de alabastro, tão convidativa.

Harry respirava de forma pesada, e seus braços assim como todo o corpo jaziam no chão, sem forças ou idéias de como retribuir aquele carinho, tudo estava tão bom. O hálito de chocolate de Cedric pareceu-lhe mais evidente quando o mais velho se aproximou um pouco mais. Os lábios de Cedric tocaram o rosto do grifinório, de forma suave e quase imperceptível, Harry sentiu um calor se espalhando pelo corpo todo, vindo daquela região.

O grifinório abriu os olhos, encontrando-se com aquela imensidão azul, que brilhava para ele pedindo sua permissão para afogá-lo. Harry fechou os olhos assentindo, querendo mais que nunca se perder naquela sensação. Ele se esqueceu que eram alunos, que eram adversários, que eram homens, e que ele era Harry Potter. Tudo que queria era aproveitar esse gozo e esse sabor de liberdade e satisfação, por algo sincero, por algo real.

Seus lábios finalmente se uniram. Banhados de lua e chocolate, e uma curiosidade de praxe. Harry nunca tinha beijado ninguém e muito menos tinha se imaginado beijando Cedric Diggory algum dia, e este, por maior que fosse sua "experiência", em Harry tudo era novo, como um pecado e uma benção, o frio e o calor, e complexidade e ingenuidade das coisas.

Harry estremeceu abafando um gemido quando a língua de Cedric encontrou a sua, o garoto era saboroso. Doce, meigo, ágil. Ainda havia um gosto de chocolate na boca de Diggory, dando um ar ainda mais entorpecente. Os braços de Cedric acolhiam Harry em um abraço carinhoso, e as mãos do grifinório, finalmente, encontraram na curva do seu pescoço o lugar ideal.

Eles ficaram assim, entrelaçados na grama durante muito tempo. Como se agora a curiosidade passasse e viesse um carinho, e uma necessidade de conhecer o outro realmente. Uma ligação forte surgira, tão forte que ninguém saberia explicar. Cada um transmitia a dose necessária de segurança e afeição, e eles se completavam de maneira perfeita.

A lua daquela noite foi testemunha do início de um amor puro, verdadeiro. E ao mesmo tempo em que o viu crescer, observou sua ruína, se aproximando do fim, mas nunca chegando lá realmente. Aquela mesma lua tornou-se céu e inferno, cenário de uma paixão repentina, e de uma maldição imperdoável.

.

"**I dreamed I was missing  
you were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'cause no one else cared**

_Eu sonhei que estava perdido  
Você estava tão assustado  
Mas ninguém dava ouvidos  
Porque ninguém mais ligava__"_

- Cedric? Tudo bem?

O garoto apenas assentiu para seu companheiro de quarto, respirando fundo. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, seu reflexo mostrava uma expressão assustada, uma pele pálida e suada, traços de uma noite mal dormida, traços de um pesadelo. Desde que começara o torneio era comum ter pesadelos, dos tipos variáveis, mas esse fora diferente, totalmente diferente.

Além da sensação sufocante que tudo era real, nele estavam envolvidas coisas de tal importância que Cedric não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade. Ele viu no sonho, seu desespero, o de Harry, e que as pessoas pouco se importavam com isso, como se fosse comum ouvirem seus gritos, ou do garoto que sobreviveu para contar a história.

Ele tentava puxar na memória detalhes do sonho, algo que o fizesse ter precaução com alguma coisa, ou alguma prova de que tudo fora impossível demais, e que não se passava de uma ilusão, ou somente um medo aflorado.

Nele, os dois, ele e Harry tocaram na taça, tão linda e reluzente. Ambos sorriam e estavam ofegantes, as imagens eram distorcidas, mas Cedric podia observar que Harry parecia satisfeito. Mas algo aconteceu, um lugar novo surgiu, e pelas imagens borradas Cedric havia visto um cemitério. Bom até então nada para se preocupar, ele não conhecia cemitérios. Depois ele não se lembrava exatamente, apenas ouviu a voz preocupada de Harry, uma risada, e por último viu um raio verde, e nada mais.

Cedric voltou para cama, consultando o relógio viu que teria pelo menos mais duas horas de sono, mas não conseguiria dormir. Depois do raio verde, ele acordou, e além dessa péssima sensação de que poderia ser um presságio, acordou preocupado.

"**After my dreaming,  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
when I'm done here?**

_Depo__is do meu sonho  
Acordei com esse medo  
O que vou ter deixando  
Quando a minha hora chegar ?"_

Tomado um banho Diggory estava mais leve, e mais concentrado no significado do seu sonho, ou se era mesmo uma profecia. Talvez fosse só um jeito de chamar atenção para o perigo desse torneio. Gente já morreu nele, não seria a primeira vez, o que aconteceria se o próprio Cedric falecesse?

Como as pessoas reagiriam se ele morresse? Quem sentiria falta? Do que sentiriam falta? Um sorriso sincero passou pelos seus lábios, meio sem querer, meio atravessado, como quem fica com o pensamento distante. Possivelmente Harry era quem mais sentiria sua falta... Ou _ele_ é quem sentiria mais falta do garoto?

Mesmo sendo um pouco cedo, Cedric desceu para o salão principal, de repente sentindo uma saudade ardendo no peito, quase como um desespero pulsante. Precisava vê-lo, tocá-lo, sentir sua presença, algo para lhe dar coragem para continuar vivendo. Não gostava nem da idéia de ver Harry sofrendo, e de maneira alguma queria ser o chamariz desse sofrimento.

Cedric ia até sua mesa com o olhar alto, nem reparando no 'bom dia' dos amigos, e ele sequer disfarçava seu olhar inquietante pela mesa da grifinória, um pouco vazia pelo horário. Mas quem importava estava lá, sorrindo despreocupado, conversando qualquer bobeira com os amigos. E como se Cedric o chamasse em voz alta, o garoto virou o rosto para onde ele estava, sorrindo de maneira discreta, e assentindo quando Cedric tombou a cabeça para o lado, chamando-o para fora.

- O que aconteceu Cedric?

Harry se pôs rapidamente a perguntar, logo quando já estavam em um lugar mais reservado. Estavam nesse romance, meio indefinido, há um mês e meio, e tudo era estranhamente perfeito. Harry tinha uma segurança e uma paz, que antes lhe faltava, e que sabia que vinha de Cedric. Este tinha o romance, a graça, a vida, os risos, a felicidade. Tudo presente daquelas esmeraldas lúcidas.

Mas no momento Cedric parecia sério demais, como poucas vezes Harry viu-o ser. Não respondeu a pergunta do grifinório, mas apenas o abraçou, com uma força desproporcional, agarrando-o como se temesse perde-lo, como na verdade temia. Procurou a boca do garoto beijando-o com ardor, com impaciência, desesperado e quase em cólera. Precisava senti-lo em seus braços, guardar sua essência, e deixar a sua marcada nele para sempre.

- Por Merlin Cedric, o que há?

Harry respirou fundo, estando sem ar. Cedric arrumou os cabelos ainda nervoso, preocupado, tenso. Ele parecia pensar em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, estar carregado, precisando de alguém. Mas a cada silêncio ele deixava Harry só mais nervoso.

- Tive... Tive um sonho ruim Harry.

Comentou com a voz rouca, Cedric agora, olhava para as próprias mãos. Harry aproximou-se do garoto, abraçando-o pelo ombro, dando-lhe um sorriso reconfortante. Como quem já sabia desse problema, oh como sabia.

- Acredite Ced, eu sei como é.

- Mas Harry, era horrível, parecia... _Real._

- Cedric, você não pode ficar pensado neles, eles vão te consumir, relaxe está bem?

- Não Harry... Não! Eu sei que você não se aquieta com um pesadelo, ainda mais se é assim, tão vívido!

- Mas com que você sonhou, afinal?

- Nós... Na última tarefa. Eu morria Harry, _alguém me matava Harry... _

Harry voltou a abraçá-lo, tentando controlar seu medo, sua ansiedade. Precisava de calma, de concentração. Oh se nesse momento Harry tivesse dado à atenção necessária, se Cedric tivesse lhe contado sobre o cemitério...

**"When my time comes,  
forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind  
some reasons to be missed**

_Quando minha hora chegar,  
Esqueça os erros que eu cometi  
Me ajude a deixar pra trás alguns  
Motivos para ser lembrado__"_

- Harry, qualquer um de nós pode morrer nesse torneio. Mas o que aconteceria, o que aconteceria _se eu_ morresse?

- O que você acha que aconteceria hein? Olhe bem pra mim! Seja lá o que for isso que estamos vivendo Cedric, eu levo à sério! Pra mim é real!

- Oh! Harry... Não é disso que eu estou falando. Você... Você é o herói dessa escola, eu sou apenas um lufa-lufa prepotente que achou que poderia vencer o torneio, e que acabará morrendo por não ser capaz de continuar!

Harry brigaria com ele novamente se não sentisse sua angústia nas suas palavras. Cedric estava mais preocupado com o que deixaria para trás, do que essa possibilidade de morte. E de alguma maneira cruel Harry sabia que o que ele falava era verdade, muitos pensavam assim dele, um lufa-lufa atrevido, e não corajoso, ou astúcio ou inteligente. Porque não era para ser assim, Lufa-lufas eram bonzinhos.

- Que besteira Cedric! Você não está preocupado com o fato de que pode morrer?

- Harry, eu não tenho medo da morte. Graças à você eu não temo mais muitas coisas, então me ajude Harry, me ajude a ser lembrado como alguém que valeu à pena, por que você me conhece muito mais do que gente que eu conheço há anos.

Harry assentiu, e agora foi ele o acolhido. Pensar na sua vida sem Cedric era algo doloroso. Não sabia se isso que eles tinham duraria para sempre, mas também não queria que tirassem dele. Cedric também não. E aquele cretino mal se preocupava com sua dor, estava mais preocupado com sua lembrança ao mundo!

**"Don't resent me,  
and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
leave out all the rest**

_Não se indigne comigo  
e quando sentir-se vazio  
guarde-me em sua memória  
E esqueça todo o resto"_

- Harry... Harry você está chorando?

Harry quase riu pela tom assutado e espantado dele, mas afogou ainda mais o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Cedric sentiu algumas lágrimas discretas, uma respiração nervosa e entrecortada. Mas que grande imbecil! Afinal por que o mundo importava? Quem estava ali com ele, era o único que Cedric queria deixar com uma boa lembrança.

- Olhe para mim...

Harry obedeceu, viu suas lágrimas serem secas pelos lábios do garoto. Nem lembrava da última vez que havia chorado, e muito menos quando havia chorado por alguém. Mas Cedric despertou-lhe sentimentos que nunca teve, e que ele não queria abrir mão.

- Por mim Cedric, você será imortal nessa escola. Porque é você quem vai vencer esse torneio maldito!

- Não, não quero que desista assim.

- Eu nunca quis entrar nesse torneio! Nunca quis fama Cedric! E eu não me importo se chutarem a foto do meu túmulo, o que talvez farão, o que eu quero é que quem me amou um dia, _se _me amou, não se esqueça de mim.

- Harry, me desculpe... Foi um desespero, de alguém que tem certeza de que vai morrer...

- Por Merlin Cedric cale à boca! Você não vai morrer está bem?

Cedric riu, abraçando-o mais forte. Agora a dor de morrer se tornou mais forte, o que antes não estava preucupando-o tomou toalmente seu corpo, não queria abrir mão de nada, de Harry. Isso era injusto.

- Não fique bravo. Se acontecer alguma coisa, _se_, está bem? – acrescentou ele vendo o rosto contrariado do grifinório – Quero que se lembre de mim, promete?

- Lufa-lufa exagerado. O que você está querendo ouvir? Que estou apaixonado? Mas eu estou Cedric, digo isso se te faz feliz. _Eu estou te amando_, seu estúpido!

Apesar da raiva do grifinório, Cedric riu, achando graça. Incrível, ele que sempre condenou esses casais recentes que diziam se amarem, e agora encontrava-se assim. A certeza do amor estava tão próxima que ele podia abraçá-la.

- Eu também estou te amando Harry...

O grifinório riu, beijando o pescoço de Diggory. E em um tom mais sério sussurrou no seu ouvido:

- Cedric, não faça questão que todos te amem. Não vale à pena, não se preocupe com isso. Continue sendo quem você é, porque assim, quem realmente interessa sempre terá orgulho de você, como _eu tenho._

_. _

**"Forgetting all the hurt inside  
you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are**

_Esqueça todas as mágoas _

_que você aprendeu a esconder tão bem  
Fingindo que outra pessoa viria _

_me salvar de mim mesmo  
Eu não posso ser quem você é"_

As pessoas estavam comemorando, gritando os nomes dos seus favoritos. Os quatro campeões se encontravam, cada qual, na sua respectiva entrada para o labirinto, onde a terceira, e traiçoeira prova, estava esperando por eles.

Um último olhar de soslaio, e entraram no labirinto. Os dois estavam assustados com essa nova perspectiva, e ao mesmo tempo uma ambição cega tomava conta deles. E Harry só sentiu-a abandonar seus olhos quando ficou entre o dilema da taça e Cedric.

- Achei... Achei que ia me deixar aqui.

- Eu também...

Os dois estavam sérios, e Harry viu o que esteve prestes à fazer. Por Merlin estava louco! E agora os dois foram caminhando até a taça, e depois de um troca de sorriso deicidiram tocá-la juntos.

Cedric queria ignorar o fato daquilo ser tão familiar.

E então o cemitério. Medo, apreensão, pelos dois lados. Aquele lugar era terrivelmente conhecido pelos dois, não poderia ser real, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo! Harry sussurrou ao garoto pedindo-o que fosse até a taça, mas os segundos não lhe perdoaram.

- Mate o outro.

Aquela voz fria, que lhe causava arrepios. Cedric ainda teve tempo de ver o grito estancado do grifinório, e pode se confundir com os verdes que lhe deram à vida com o que lhe tirava agora. E então à dor, não pela morte, não pela vida. Mas pelo que tinha deixado para trás.

Harry.

.

Enfermaria. Aquele lugar tão conhecido. Harry estava com os olhos abertos e os punhos fechados. Teria continuado a se agarrar em Cedric. Não podia acreditar nesse abandono, oh essa dor física que o consumia era torturante, e por que ele queria chorar? Por que não adiantava? Droga!

- Cedric...

Ele não tinha mais força para gritar. Tudo o que aconteceu há pouco passou como um filme macabro em sua mente não lhe deixando dormir. Seus olhos se viram cheios, e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer, sem destino, sem libertar nada.

Ah aquele abandono. Diggory sabia disso tudo, por que jogou tudo pro alto? Por que abandonou-o assim?

Ele quase viu Cedric repreendê-lo. Bobagem, Harry sabia que ele poderia ser mais grifinório, ou sonserino, do que ele mesmo. Cedric arriscava pelo que achava que valia à pena, mas não foi ele quem ficou! Não era ele quem sofria!

Não, não adiantava pensar nas possibilidades. De certa forma Cedric sabia, sempre soube. Ninguém o salvaria, ele queria o risco, queria o orgulho, até para ele mesmo. Não adiantava, só havia um jeito de amenizar essa dor. Não vingança... Não Cedric não aprovaria.

_Justiça._

Era mais um que a luz verde daquela criatura levava embora. Mas uma maldição, tão imperdoável quanto as demais, que Harry faria questão de cobrar. Uma à uma, com toda raiva mágoa e agonia que a saudade e perda poderiam lhe dar.

Ele lutaria.

Não importava como, com que armas, com quem. Nem que fosse sozinho, nem que morresse no final. Por todos seus, por tudo que lhe foi privado, _por Cedric,_ ele lutaria.

.

- Harry está tudo bem?

A Hermione de quatro anos depois estava preocupada com ele, sua mão havia progredido para um abraço tentando confortar o amigo. Ela era a única que sabia, a única que podia entendê-lo nessa saudade eterna.

- Mesmo tantos anos depois...

Harry começou, mas viu sua voz embargar enquanto continuava olhando a lua, os vaga-lumes. Aquela mesma lua. Tudo estava igual, só ele que não. E Cedric também não estava mais lá.

Bobagem.

Se Harry fechasse os olhos ele podia enxergar aqueles olhos azuis atentos e sorridentes. Voldemort morto ou vivo, não tinha adiantado nada. A única coisa que Harry podia se agarrar era à essa lembrança.

Cedric estava vivo, nele, com ele. _Para sempre. _


End file.
